


new brother, same mother

by Miraculousladybugfanfics101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, hey! my name is Lauren and i try to post every few days so stay tuned for now!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousladybugfanfics101/pseuds/Miraculousladybugfanfics101
Summary: Poor Adrien, all alone. Until summer... not having been told yet, adrien's older brother Felix, comes to paris for the summer! when Adrien is notified, he can't wait! he has never had or even met his brother! is he nice? will he steal ladybug?! will he even like ladybug!? adrien hopes Felix is not all bad...Notes at the end :)





	

**Felix**

I squish and step on my Cigarette and continue walking. _Mother just had to send me to Paris to meet my brother. although it is quite nice..._ I quickly bring myself back to reality when I see it...  _The Agreste Mansion!_ it is quite nice. Now I know what Mom saw in dad! I laugh a little under my breath as I step out of the taxi and quickly tip him with the money mother gave me.  _Wow they opened the gate for once, mom says they never do that unless someone pulls in... weird._

**Adrien**

"Adrien, he is here. head on up to your room with Nino." Father is such a pain!

"but fathe-"

"NOW!"

"Alright, sorry father..." 

"I feel ya man, when i wanted to meet my cuz when he first became famous my mom wouldn't even let me near him..."

"my father is different... he never lets me do what I want, like ever! its so, so-"

_*Nathalie knocks at Adrien's door*_

"Adrien? are you in there? your father asks a favour of you, he would like it for you and Nino to maybe go out while he and Felix, erm, catch up..."

" alright nathalie, were coming." 

"wanna go to marinettes? alya text me, she said she is there maybe if we wanna come over they said its fine."

"sure nino! thats a great idea! it might help me get this felix-dad thing off my mind."

**Felix**

"so Felix. your mother tells me about you."

" oh yeah? cool. she tells me about you."

"well allow me to show you to your room"

Alright, well this is off to a  _great_ start. its so boring here...

"hey uhh Gabriel?"

" It's Mr agreste and what?"

"well you said you had a son, you know, my brother? where is he?"

"well you will not be seeing him today any time soon. you might get to have a quick talk with him when he gets home and then you can talk all you want for the rest of the summer."

"why not today?"

"because, child, we are getting you  _settled in_ today."

damn now i know why mom hates this guy. he is such a grinch... damn. why did i agree to do this.....!

**Adrien**

"thanks maman, but i don't think they are hungry... come on up guys."

i walk up to Marinette's room and wow.before she screams wait there, i catch a tiny glance at her walls... and suddenly feel blush creep over my face.

"Alya help me change my computer screen saver, i will the the posters and framed pictures and the pillows!"

 this is really weird... but hey. if i say anything it will kill her inside. ill just keep my mouth shut for now...

Me and Nino are finally allowed in when suddenly-  _ **BANG!**_

 Marinette runs up to her balcony to see whats going on all we heard was a scream! 

 "nino, alya Hide! ill get mari!"

 i ran up to the balcony but she is gone and so is the monster. all that was left behind was her phone and her hand bag she brings everywhere. but shes gone. 

 oh no. "plagg, Claws out!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey Guys! hope you liked my first chapter! comment what you want to happen next and bring them into consideration! hope you enjoyed! just so you know, first few chapters will be a bit short but then they will get longer i promise:)


End file.
